Niff OneshotsPrompts
by keepcalmandplaylouder
Summary: Prompts and oneshots that I got from Tumblr or I made up. Rating it M just in case. Fluff, angst, romance, it'll be all over the place. R&R please. Send prompts to if you want.
1. badboy nick

**Prompt- badboy!nick but instead of him driving a motorcycle can he be driving a mustang or something like that?**

* * *

_Stop staring at him Jeff, the blonde told himself_, reluctantly ripping his eyes away from the delicious man candy named Nick. _Jeff Duval, Nick Sterling? Nah, his last name sounds better_, his mind rambled on against his will. He whacked his hand hard against his forehead instinctively, actually meaning to just do it inside his head. The Asian beside him chuckled.

"Thinking about Duval again, Jeff?" Wes asked. Jeff groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"Shut up, Wesley," the blonde snapped, turning his head in his hands to face him. Wes smiled at the blonde's helplessness, placing a hand on his back.

"Go get him, Sterling," the Asian coaxed. Jeff snorted.

"You don't go up to the baddest badass in school and ask him out, Wes. That's like… social suicide." Wes laughed.

"Suit yourself," he replied, backing off of the situation. Jeff sighed, standing up from his seat at the lunch table.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," he said, glancing at Nick before turning back to Wes. The Asian smiled.

"Looks like Nick's going too," he taunted with a grin. Jeff gave him the finger before strolling off to the bathroom.

Damn, he has some nice ass hands, Jeff thought. Nick looked at him weirdly before smirking.

"Like what you see, Sterling?" the brunette taunted, drying his hands by flicking them in the air, the water coming off in droplets.

"Uhh, I dunno, uhm," Jeff stuttered, putting his hands up in surrender. Nick chuckled, walking towards him.

"'Cause I'm liking what I see, Sterling," he growled, eyeing up and down hungrily. Jeff gulped.

"Ah, uhm, uhh," the blonde sputtered, backing up until he reached the wall. Nick smiled evily.

"Nice ass, blondie," he said, pinning him against the wall and putting a hand on his as, squeezing it. Jeff gasped at the pressure, leaning into his hand. Nick chuckled.

"How about we go to my place?" the brunette asked, looking up at the blonde. Jeff nodded quickly, his mouth slightly open.

"No motorcycles, right?" Jeff asked as Nick took his hand and led him out of the school.

"Nope, a mustang," the brunette replied. Jeff then stopped, his eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"But what about class?" he asked, looking at the brunette worriedly. Nick gave him a look.

"It's called skipping class, blondie, and that's exactly what we're going to do," the brunette explained, dragging him out the door.

_Well, this is going to be fun._


	2. Paper Airplanes

**Oneshot I made up. It was my first Niff story :) enjoy.**

* * *

"Vroom, vroom!" the boy squealed, a white paper airplane clutched between his chubby fingers, making dips and turns at the boys command. Giggling, he glided across the forest floor, leaping over the small logs blocking his path. A larger one he didn't see intersected the 7 year old's path, making the blonde trip over it with a thud. The airplane flew majestically out of his grasp until hitting a large tree, crumping into a useless pile at the uncovered roots of the tree.

"No!" the boy mourned, seeing the beloved airplane in a crumpled heap. Salty tears dripped down the boy's mud-stained cheeks. He ducked his head down, crying pitifully into the dry leaves.

"Are you okay?" an innocent voice whispered. The blonde looked up from the leaves to meet a pair of hazel eyes overcome with worry.

The brunette boy was lying on his stomach in front of him, his round face resting on his pale arms, which were flat on the ground. His wavy locks framed his face, making his eyes look even bigger.

"No, I'm not okay," the blonde snapped, his voice nasally from the tears.

"Then what's wrong?" the brunette asked innocently, the worriness in his eyes replaced with hurt and concern. The blonde pointed harshly to the crumpled heap sitting on the gnarls of roots of the tree before burying his face into his thin arms.

The brunette stood up quietly, walking over to the airplane. He carefully picked it up, inspecting it thoroughly before unfolding it. The blonde, who had looked up from his arms, stifled a scream, for the brunette was destroying his destroyed airplane. Who does that? He still watched carefully, though, unsure of what the boy would do.

The brunette carefully refolded the airplane, his tongue sticking out in concentration. He then smiled in satisfaction at the refolded airplane balanced in his hand. He walked over to the blonde who was staring at him in awe. He then jumped up quickly, tackling the boy into a bone crushing hug which caused both of them to fall to the ground.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" the blonde squealed. The brunette giggled, returning the hug. The blonde then rolled off of him, settling beside the brunette. A moment of silence drifted by before the brunette spoke up.

"What's your name?" he asked, turning his head to face the blonde.

"Jeff," he replied, turning towards the other boy. "What's yours?"

"Nick," the other responded, his hands clasped together, twiddling his thumbs.

"Want to be best friends?" Jeff asked, sitting up to look at Nick.

"Yeah!" Nick agreed, propping himself up on his elbows. He glanced at Jeff, who was looking at the paper airplane, once again crumpled and useless. Nick smiled lightly before pulling the blonde to his feet.

"C'mon, Jeffy, I'll make you a new one," the boy said, a wide grin on his face. The blonde grinned before running after the smaller boy, leaving the crumpled airplane and his old life behind him.


End file.
